Kuan's Fridge (episode)
This is an episode. For object Quanx, see Kuan's Fridge Summary Kuan's Fridge (콴의 냉장고, Kwanui naengjanggo) is the Chapter 2's second episode of Denma. A.E.'s order is 'Number (episode's number). A.E. (A.E.'s number)', so 2. A.E. means the second episode's A.E. In the English version, the translator skips the Rami Record and translates this, so the readers protest that why skips the Rami Record. First of all, the readers will have to wait for the translator to translate the Rami Record. Never go over to the next Denma's episode. In Volume 8, it's revealed that this book contains the first part of this. This is a major variable in an object Quanx with a multi-dimensional space inside. In「A Catnap」, a result (?) of Aorica incident which gave a great shock to the whole universe was hidden in it. The collision between the universe eight's best noble family, Gosan family and the second noble family, El family, makes our eyes off. In Volume 9, it's revealed that this book contains the middle part of this. The Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight. El's butler, Hazz draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan. And Cain who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna. However, the situation flows in a strange direction, because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. In the meantime, Denma wanders through Kuan's Fridge, discovering the secret that Silverquick has hidden. And the Devarims prophesy the emergence of a new dark lord after the war. Here're the fan arts. link Chs. Characters Quanx ability used Quotes Trivia *In (47), Juwan shouts to Jiro that, he'll fill his freaking head full of drugs, and drop dead. In original version (Korean), Juwan shouts to Jiro that, he'll fill his freaking head full of drugs, and go to hell. *In (49) - Ch.580, the Manager means the Manager Bishop, so that person is woman. *In (63) - Ch.594, there are many people who mistranslated or misnamed Federick's name to Patrick (패드릭, Paedeurik). *In (87) - Ch.618, (89) - Ch.620, (93) - Ch.624, the people calls Count El to Duke. They're mistranslated. In 2. A.E. (2) - Ch.509, it reveals that El is the second most powerful man of universe eight, and if the people look at the revenue chart of the nobles in this universe, he's not even in the top one hundred, but surprisingly, if he only look at the net profit, he ranks the second, so he's the real deal. The people don't know why El hides all this, maybe to avoid taxes, and he's spending quite a fortune to hide his profits. So El family can fight Gosan family. These misinterpretations were later corrected. Gallery Volume 7 20181205 201803.png|A.E. (1) El's mark.png|A.E. (2) Double Gosan1.png|A.E. (5) Double Gosan2.png|A.E. (5) Double Gosan3.png|A.E. (5) Aorica.jpg|A.E. (6) Mirai Datsu.jpg|A.E. (8) Urano.png|A.E. (9) 20181215 180330.png|A.E. (9) 20181216 191430.png|A.E. (10) Middle Finger.png|A.E. (11) Volume 8 Marvin, Ayn and their thermoses.png|A.E. (13) Ayn and Marvin sorry for the White Police Guards.png|A.E. (13) 20181226 164500.png|A.E. (16) Federick.png|A.E. (19) ㅎㄷㄹ.png|A.E. (20) Uriel.gif|A.E. (21), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Hq720.jpg|A.E. (21), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Hoon.png|A.E. (22) Mayhen.png|A.E. (24) Kitten.png|A.E. (24) Gosan.png|A.E. (24) Ringed Baldhead.jpg|(1) Denma.gif|(2), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON DenmaVideo1.jpg|(2), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON 20190106 222804.png|(2) Kuan's Fridge.png|(4) Slash.png|(4) Ivon.png|(5) Sumai.png|(5) Eldgon.png|(5) Kuan's Fridge Membership Card.png|(6) Ian.png|(10) Jiro's mother.png|(11) Jiro's little brother.png|(11) Mustache.png|(12) Jiro's father.png|(18) Kuan.png|(25) Planet with Gatsu's race.png|(25) 20190209 132700.png|(25) Head Bishop 2.png|(32) OB.png|(32) White Snakes.png|(32) Denma and Hador.png|(33) 20190224 155952.png|(36) RanVideo.gif|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON RanVideo.jpg|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON RanVideo1.jpg|(37), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Ran.png|(37) 20190228 141203.png|(38) Gyu-oh.png|(40) Gyu-oh.jpg|(45) Swallow.png|(49) Gosan.jpg|(53) Bird.png|(54) Denma and Mustache.png|(57) Melting.png|(59) Spatial Exchange.png|(59) Flick.png|(60) Memory Erasure.png|(60) 20190403 150304.png|(62) 20190404 142605.png|(63) 20190404 142631.png|(63) 20190413 200520.png|(70) 20190417 133050.png|(72) 20190419 115903.png|(74) 20190420 223810.png|(75) 20190421 113514.png|(76) Marvin.png|(77) Kuan's Fridge (76) and (77).png|(76) and (77) Volume 9 20180614 180445.png|(84) Mori.png|(84) Kuan's Fridge (85) and (86).png|(85) and (86) 20190516 145136.png|(92) Energy Reflection.png|(97) Dimensional Barrier.png|(98) Dimensional Barrier Breaking.png|(98) Liquid Mimicry.png|(101) 20190530 222745.png|(102) 20190530 214836.png|(103) Bio-Replica Android.png|(106) Planar Interference.png|(107) 20190607 134925.png|(109) Marvin1.png|(111) Cain.jpg|(112) Hazz hits Marvin.png|(113) Hazz and Marvin and Gosan.png|(113) 20190614 135249.png|(114) White Police Guards assemble.png|(114) 20190615 223145.png|(115) Marvin and devil Ayn.png|(115) Healing by Planar Interference.png|(117) Haggler.png|(130) Manager don't think Marvin become a spy for the Gosan's was about the money.png|(135) Haaken, Lot, El and Red Wolves.png|(136) Machbaron.png|(136) It's Transcriptome.png|(137) List of planets.png|(140) Sita.png|(141) Marvin and monster Ayn.png|(141) Marvin and Ayn and Sita.png|(142) Marvin makes guns with his hands.png|(142) Gemini.jpg|(142) Ayn.png|(150) Ran1.png|(151) Call Ayn if Marvin get caught in a tight spot, but then again.png|(158) Kane.png|(164) Mori.jpg|(168) Gaya, Lot and Nazareth.png|(169) Volume 10 Cain.png|(183) The true owner of the El's! Guyrin.png|(183) 2017-04-27 22;08;35.png|(185) Aslin.png|(186) Marvin： What？ Gather here？.png|(190) Marvin's red thermos and green tea.png|(192) The meanie Duke Gosan.png|(195) New Hades.png|(197) Marvin and Sita.png|(203) Hojo.png|(203) Bullet Projection.png|(205) Haggler.jpg|(206) Numen Coating.png|(213) Gaya.png|(222) Daniel.jpg|(225) BlackTranscriptomeVideo.gif|(227), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON BlackTranscriptomeVideo.jpg|(227), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON BlackTranscriptomeVideo2.jpg|(227), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON BlackTranscriptomeVideo3.jpg|(227), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON BlackTranscriptomeVideo4.jpg|(227), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON Aslin Jr.png|A.E. (2-18) Spoiler 20190703 124426.png|(127) 20190707 124537.png|(131) White Police Guards... Assemble!.png|(213) MarvinGosanVideo.gif|(213), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON MarvinGosan.jpg|(213), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON MarvinGosan2.jpg|(213), animation of Denma with NAVER WEBTOON New White Police Guards.png|(221) AynHaggler.png|(221) El's real face.png|A.E. (2-11) Category:Episodes